monster_hunters_novelizationfandomcom-20200214-history
Monster Hunters (Novelization) Wiki
Monster Hunters is an upcoming 2018 science-fiction novelization written by Ryan Ray Martinus Lee and published using the computer program Blurb. The story follows Tess Williams, a skilled hunter who is part of the Hunter's Commission, an organization devoted to protecting mankind from various monster species that inhabit the landscape. Plot In 1996, monstrous creatures have started to appear across the United States of America. For a while, these creatures seem to keep to themselves, never really venturing near densely populated areas. However, it is not long before a few of these creatures are seen wandering near major cities like Manhattan, Los Angeles and Paris. Several months pass as these creatures begin to wreck havoc, attacking humans on sight and rampaging through the city streets. The United States Army is called to action, but their weapons prove ineffective against the various monsters rampaging across the country. By the year 2003, a new monster surfaces and begins to attack various places across the country, earning a reputation as "The Demon." In response to the attacks, the President of the United States establishes a new organization dedicated to hunting down the monsters and ensuring the safety and protection of humanity's future: calling it the Hunter's Commission. The Commission is made up of various hunters, scholars and technicians, each of them devoted to serving their country as best they can. Over the next thirteen years, the Commission controls the population of monsters in the country while slowly gathering new recruits. The Commission's primary mission is to locate the infamous Demon, in order to ensure the mighty beast can never threaten innocent lives again. In 2016, the Demon resurfaces outside Los Angeles, California. However, instead of attacking the city, the beast leaves the country, flying across the Ocean for parts unknown. The President holds a meeting with the Joint Chiefs, coming to the decision that the Hunter's Commission pursue the Demon to its destination. The Commission then spends three months making preparations, before leaving the country in the middle of September. The story begins sometime in early December, with the Commission Fleet nearing the mysterious continent known only as the New World. Aboard one of the lead ships, various hunters discuss the adventures and challenges to come once they touch down. Among the hunters is 20 year old Tess Williams, who joined the Commission sometime after her parents were killed in a monster attack. While eating lunch, Tess meets a pair of hunters who joined the Commission six months earlier, the cautious Sarah Watson and eager Jake Anderson. After introductions, Jake asks Tess what theory she has in regards to the Demon's reasons for coming out this far. After some conversation, Tess excuses herself to meet her partner, a Guild Receptionist named Sierra. As the stormy weather picks up, their ship comes under attack from a deadly underwater beast known as the Kraken-Whip, which separates them from the rest of the Commission Fleet. Tess and Sierra make a narrow escape from the Kraken-Whip by hitching a ride on one of the local Wingdrakes, which carries them to the shore of the New World's Ancient Forest. Recovering, the two Commission hunters watch as their ship is pulled underwater by the beast, presumably drowning the other hunters aboard the vessel. After mourning for a brief time, both Tess and Sierra decide to make their way to the Commission's base camp on the other side of the island. Travelling through the Ancient Forest, a pack of Reptillians confront the two Commission hunters. Sierra and Tess are able to escape the Reptillian pack by hiding before continuing on their journey. Sierra's inquisitive nature comes out when they notice strange tracks on the ground, with Sierra rushing to get a closer look against Tess' protests. Sierra is promptly attacked by a Great Reptilage, before the timely appearance of Field Team Leader Brian Phillips temporarily chases the Reptilage away. Cast Hunter's Commission * Tess Williams, a skilled hunter and prominent member of the Hunter's Commission. Tess joined the Commission after her home was destroyed in a vicious monster attack when she was 9 years old. Since then, she has dedicated her life to hunting down the beasts that murdered her parents. Her file states that she is strong and brave, willing to accept any quest given to her, regardless of how dangerous said quest may be. * Sierra, a former hunter who now serves the Hunter's Commission as a Guild Receptionist. She is described by her peers as being an enthusiastic, inquisitive and reckless young woman who often rushes forward when she spots something of interest, regardless of whatever dangers may be present. She is married to the Commission's Field Team Leader Brian Phillips and has recently been partnered with Tess for the expedition into the New World. * Brian Phillips, a senior hunter who has served the Hunter's Commission for nearly twenty years and is married to Guild Receptionist Sierra. As the Field Team Leader, Brian is tasked with organizing surveys across the New World and helping newcomers to understand the challenges they will be facing. He is often seen with the Commander, discussing expeditions and strategies to help ensure the future of Andestria. * David Tapp, the Commander in charge of the Commission's expedition into the New World. David is a close friend of the United States President, and has devoted his life to hunting down the beasts that have caused much harm to humanity, including the murder of his wife and son. David is a firm and confident leader, though he can sometimes make some pretty daring decisions. * Sarah Watson, a brave and confident hunter who has been with the Commission for six months. She is kind and generous to her peers, willing to offer advice and words of encouragement. She is known for being very cautious, never making a move without analyzing the situation and all possible outcomes. * Jake Anderson, a confident hunter who has been with the Commission for about six months. He is known for being rash and sometimes reckless, eager to prove himself a hunter by taking on some of the toughest monsters ever faced by the Commission. Monsters * Diablo, one of the most frightening monsters, these beasts are capable of flight but prefer to stay on the ground, instead burrowing beneath the ground to take their prey by surprise. Very few hunters are willing to hunt a Diablo, as these beasts are very territorial and do not hesitate to charge unwanted intruders. ** The Demon, the most infamous Diablo known to mankind, the Demon is responsible for various attacks around the United States. For reasons unknown, the Demon has travelled to the New World. The Commission has recently arrived on the New World to unravel the mystery behind these reasons, and to ensure the Demon can cause no more harm. ** Black Diablo, a dangerous subspecies of Diablo that roams the cavern systems of the Wildspire Wastes. Black Diablo has only been spotted a couple times, and has been known to attack any other Monster that roams too close to its home. ** Satanic Burrow, a rare variant of Diablo known for its vicious burrowing ambushes and one of the only known Diablos to fly during a fight. The Satanic Burrow is considered extremely dangerous by the Commission and has been marked as a high priority target. * Kraken-Whip, an underwater octopus-like beast that inhabits the oceans surrounding the New World. It is believed that the Kraken-Whip is one of the many reasons why the New World has remained an unexplored piece of land, having presumably sunken vessels that have come unknowingly close to the New World. This is a very rare Monster, and it is presumed by the Commission that only one of these mighty creatures remains in existence. * Wingdrake, a passive creature that occupies the skies over the New World. Wingdrakes do not seem to mind the presence of humans, and have since become a method of transportation for the Commission's members. * Reptillian, packs of these aggressive, lizard-like creatures roam the Ancient Forest and usually attack anyone or anything that enters their Nest. Reptillians are known to overwhelm their prey in large packs. ** Great Reptilage, the Alpha Reptillian and the largest lizard-like creature in the New World, the Great Reptilage is native to the Ancient Forest and feeds on smaller wildlife. These beasts often inhabit Nests and have the ability to command the smaller Reptillians to aid it when under threat. * Ridgeback, these rocky-hide creatures are native to the Wildspire Wastes. They are usually blended in with the rocky landscape, making it hard for them to be seen from any distance until they reveal themselves. These monsters are among the toughest and most powerful creatures encountered by the Commission, usually requiring at least three to four hunters to take even one Ridgeback down. These monsters seem to be natural enemies of the Jyruthopod, as they can sometimes be seen fighting each other. * Rathian, flying wyverns that occupy the skies of the Ancient Forest, these mighty dragons strike fear into man with their powerful fire blasts and mighty tail swings. The Rathian is the small, female cousin of the mighty Rathalos. * Rathalos, the mighty dragon that rules the skies of the Ancient Forest, and the mighty male cousin of the Rathian. The Rathalos are mighty beasts with a powerful fire blast and devastating tail attacks. Hunters of the Commission view the Rathalos as worthy prey, beasts that are mighty and difficult to take down. * Anthodar, a passive creature native to the Ancient Forest that somewhat resembles the Stegosaurus. These creatures normally travel in packs and aren't normally aggressive unless threatened. * Jyruthopod, a water monster that resembles both a Catfish and (partially) a Tyrannosaurus Rex. These monsters are native to the swamps of the Wildspire Wastes and are aggressive toward anyone or thing that stumbles into its territory. These creatures appear to be enemies of the mighty Ridgeback, as they can sometimes be seen fighting each other. * Ki-Ki-Kolo, a mysterious creature that resembles both a Turkey and a Velociraptor, earning the nickname "Turkey Raptor" by members of the Commission. These creatures are native to the Coral Highlands on the far side of the New World. Notes To Be AddedCategory:Browse